The Meister and The Snake
by saberblast
Summary: Maka is in a grave turn of events that may change her and her fiends life forever. How will the world bare the devastating choices that are to come and will Maka and the DWMA survive when a thought dead enemy returns more powerful then ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**The Offer**_

**(Maka's POV)**

As I was sitting on my bed against the wall with my knees to my chest and my arms around my legs. It was dark in my room and the only light source was the freaky moon in the sky. I raise my right arm and look at the snake tattoo on my wrist. It was only the head and some of the body left as at the start of the week it was whole. _'Damn it why am I still thinking about this the answer is obvious I want go.'_ After a few minuets pass I sigh out of frustration and fall to my pillow on my bed. I look at my ceiling with a sad expression. _'Damn it why can't I get this out of my head. I mean it shouldn't be this hard. Right? DAMN IT THERE I GO AGAIN! DAMN YOU MEDUSA!'_ I sighed and looked to the snake on my wrist again._ 'How did this all happen to me?'_

**(Flashback Four days ago)**

It had been over half a year since the threat of the Kishin and madness has only gotten worse since Arachne tried to spread it with those machine of hers and that cannon she made to fire compressed madness released powerful outputs of the Kishin's madness wavelength. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty have all finally become a Death Scythe's and Lord Death let them stay with their respective meister until and if he needed them and me and Kid have found out how to use my weapon blood and the Lines of Sanzu to fight. I apparently used my weapon blood to fight against the Kishin. Kid try's not to use the lines of sanzu because it put stress on his body. I must say now that Soul can materialize more than just one scythe blade and I can fight on my own it has gotten to fight when ever we get separated and can't get back together even though I'd like to fight like were supposed to then when were away from each other.

Me and Soul were sent to England to deal with some people have eaten innocent people's souls due to being effected by the madness wavelength. There were a lot of Kishen eggs after we were done.

We were heading back to the hotel we were staying at while we were in England. On our way back to the hotel I got a feeling and told Soul to go ahead and that I had something to do. As soon as Soul was out of eyesight for both of use I slumped to the ground with my body burning up and my body became very weak. _'Damn why do I have magic to begin with anyway?'_ I discovered that I was a witch a few days ago. I broke something important to Soul and when I went to pick up the pieces. I wished that it wasn't broken and It fixed itself, before I had a chance to properly question what happened that's when Soul started coming in so I had to put it back before he came he did I must have had a stupid grin on my face to hide that something happened before he came in.

This sensation always comes up now and then and I had fought it off so that I wouldn't have to wait it out even if I do feel like vomiting afterwards. I was leaning on the side of a building breathing heavily and unable to stand. Then I got this horrible feeling that went up my spine. I knew it was a bad idea to turn around but I also knew it was one of those moments that wouldn't matter if it didn't. So I turned around as best I could and there floating in the air was a witch that I thought me and Soul killed. It was Medusa floating on her broom with her feet dangling. She looked almost the same but with black hair and tobe honest a bigger chest, I assumed that she had passed another body. Damn witch just doing what she want no matter who it hurt and who she separated from there family's.

She was staring at me with a strange look like she wasnt expecting me or something else. "My my if it isn't Maka Albarn I can't belive that you were the source of what I followed." "What the hell do you mean?" I hissed at her. She raised one eyebrow and smiled at what I said. "Now don't be so mean you might hurt my feelings if you do that." she said trying to look cute and innocent. "What feelings?" I thought for a second and it hit me "What do you mean followed? Have you been stalking me AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" she just shrugged off my question and only answered the first one. "I was following strange wavelength that belonged to a young witch and guess who it lead me to." She leaped down from her broom and walked over to me. _'Wait did she say a young witch. I completly forgot I have a witch soul with no soul protect on that must be how she found me.'_

"Hmm" Medusa just sat there staring at me. If she wants to kill me I wont be able to use my scythe's and Soul is probably back at the hotel by now. "What?!" she got her ear to ear evil grin as I hissed at her. "Now don't be like that I have an offer for you." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Really and what is this 'offer' you have in mind." If I can keep her talking then maybe I can wait till I can move again. "I will teach you how to use magic so you can help your Death and your little friends." She must be joking right? She raised her right arm and the snake tattoo on it came to life lunged and sank it fangs into my wrist then returned to her then a small snake tattoo appeared where the bite was supposed to be and it burned. I screamed in pain yelled at her even if it wasn't the smarts choice "WHAT THE HELL?!" She giggles at my out burst. "Don't worry that will only lead you to me no strings attached. It will completely fade away in a week. You have until then to accept my offer or not. I wont even know if you chose to ambush me with it. I'm entrusting you with my life." Wait is she serious? "I can tell that you have great potential to be a powerful witch like myself. If you try to learn on your own you won't even scratch the surface of the power you have. Think it over if you want this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that no one else will give you so chose wisely." With that she vanished into the moonlight and left me there with that choice stuck in my head.

**(End of Flashback)**

It's been at least an hour or two and I'm still staring at the snake that was just slowly fading from the end where the tail and some of the body was used to be. There was a knock on my door or at least that's what I think it is. There was also a voice but I wasn't paying attention to it so I didn't answer. "Hey Maka answer me!" It was Soul's voice I heard and I shut up from my pillow and just snapped. "WHAT SOUL?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" It was silent for a little I could only guess I startled him with that. "Uh I just wanted to know if you were ok youve been in your room for a while and I just got worried is all." I should have known he was only looking out for me. "Sorry Soul I've just got a lot on my mind is all nothing to be worried about." I lie to him it's a hell of a lot more than just a mere thought. "Oh well sorry for disturbing you. Well goodnight then." I heard him walk away and close the door his room. I slump down to pillow fell asleep with that damn witch's offer stuck in my head.

**AN: Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**The D****esignation**_

**(Maka's POV)**

Six days have gone by since I got this snake mark from Medusa and the only segment left now is the head of the snake. Today is the last day until it's gone and that is a relief. So why do I feel like I'm loosing out something I can do just as well with magic with no teacher anyway and I don't need that damn snake women. I look the snake tattoo and the bottom of the head is slowly fading away by the end of today it'll be gone. DAMN IT WHY AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT IT?! I throw the covers off me and got up to get some breakfast before heading to the academy. When I looked at the time I was surprised that I got up earlier then I do normally. I had a good breakfast and was all ready to go to class but I had some time before I had to go so watched TV but wasn't really paying any mind to what was on. I had to admit it is a good chance to learn magic no other witch would even consider it but Medusa just throw it in my face. I lean back on the couch and run my fingers through my hair trying to think of what to do I could tell Lord Death and Papa about it and kill her once and for all however she could have lied to me about not knowing what I'd do with it.

I looked at the time and decided to head to the academy so I left something out for Soul and left building. When I exit the door I hear a purr and look down to see a white cat with a small red diamond on its forehead and blue eyes. "Hello again here to escort me to school again." I met this cat when we got back from England it was starving and I couldn't just leave it to die so I took it back home and feed her. She was every happy that I u her back to proper health and it's been following me ever since not like I don't like to company. I lean over pick up the small cat and she nuzzled her head against my chest and I just giggled. As I was walking to the academy I noticed the cat had fallen asleep in my arms how cute. I woke her up when I got to the front gates of the school. "Well I have to go in now will you be here when I came back?" She licked my cheek and nodded her head understanding what I said. ""Well I'll see you when it's time to go see you later." I put the cat down and gently scratched her chin receiving a soft purr then I went inside she always takes me mind off things when I needed it.

I was thinking that maybe I should take up the offer and learn what I can but considering that she has manipulated people before what if this is her way of getting something I just don't know. "Maka repeat what I just told the class." I was brought back to reality with those words and stuttered I had no clue what Professor Stein said. "Sorry Professer Stein I wasn't listing." I gained everyone's gaze with what I said it must be strange for me not to pay attention in class. Professer Stein just returned to teaching the class and shrugged off what I said. "Maka you alright it's not like you to space out in class." Soul said worried. He has a point I would be the one to tell him or Black Star to pay attention not the other war around. "Yeah I'm fine just have a little on my mind is all." Soul raised an eyebrow at that. "Is there anyway I can help you? I'm here if you need to talk." He can be sweet if he wants to and that's one reason I put up with him. "No it's ok I'll be fine nothing to concern yourself with." "Well I'm here if you need me." he said as we turn back in time to see Professer Stein trying to dissect an endangered spices AGIAN. "PROFESSER YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled only for him to look a little disappointed not getting to do his dissection.

**(Medusa's POV)**

"Snake bitch are you even sure that the meister girl will even come it's almost been a whole week and she's still not here." the now permanently fused Mizuna hissed at me while I just stayed seated searching for any potentialally's through my crystal ball. She's been a little bitchy since she found out I killed her sister and the other five sisters are stupidly staying fused. She is only working for me because she has respect me as a witch and that's all. "Yes I'm sure she will I know she would take her sweet time in stalling. She will come she'd have to be insane to reject my offer." I said back to her making Mizuna go silent. "Madam Medusa I am a little worried for you. The snake you put in her was soul function was for showing her how to get here. I wish you'd at least did something so that you'd know if she would use it to ambush you." Eruka was worried that I didn't know what I was doing. "Yeah that was a pretty stupid move of you. If she had that Death guy use that giant robot of his we'd be dead well I'll live but you guys will die." Free said not really nothing what he said until I glared at him for his foolishness in his words.

"Of course it's the only real chance for to master magic and she knows it to." Mizuna wasn't all that convinced and she had doubts in her mind about my plane. " Yeah right. So you're putting everything on the line just to teach this little brat magic." I glanced over to her preparing to reply but someone beat me to. "Who ever said that teaching the meister magic was Madam Medusa's only goal the girls proven to be quit smart and when she comes she would have already fallen into Medusa's trap." Eruka explained to Mizuna with no doubt that my plane will fail. "Well Eruka it seems that you've grown accustom to how I plane things out." She got a slight blush as she scratched the back of her head. "Well I don't really have much choice when you come up with crazy planes that always work out the only reason that the guy with the giant screw in his head is back at the academy is because the eyepatch women had that healing wavelength." she is right about that if she didn't have it then Stein would still be here but now we wait for Maka to make the only choice she can.

**(Maka's POV)**

As the meister and weapon students were leaving the school just as promised the cat was waiting for me to come and that brought a smile to my face as I bent over to pick her up. "Is that the same cat you helped out when we got back?" Soul said taking a closer look only to get a hiss and scratch on the face while Black Star breaks out laughing at him. "AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the only reply he got was her sticking her toung out at him and turn of the head. "Well seems like she likes Maka and not you." Kid said rather coldly. "She is rather cute though you keep her." Tsubaki suggested. "What no way I'm letting that thing in our place!" Soul said get another hiss from the cat and flitch from it. "Well Soul I guess that's your problem because I'm keeping her now for a name. How about Nala do you like that?" She licked my finger the rubbed against me purring. "Well there's your answer." Kid said scratching Nala's head and getting a purr from her. "I can't belive you let a dumb cat get you like that Soul." Black Star said trying to pet her only to get bitten "AHHHHHH THAT HURTS!" screaming from the bite. "Well that's what you get for calling her dumb." said Tsubaki calming Nala down by petting her. "Dumb cat." Soul and Black Star said only to flinch scared from an angry hiss from Nala sent their way.

I lay in bed with Nala on my bed side sleeping soundly while just stare at the fading mark on my wrist. An hour passed and I'm still looking at it I turn to look at the time 11:23pm. _'Damn it'_ I get up and change to my daily cloths and head to my door only to realize that Nala is right next to me. "Did I wake you? You can go back to sleep." she shakes her head and nozzles against my leg. "Ok you can come if you promise to be quiet and be careful." she nodded and we leave out the door. I raise my wrist and the snake comes off the turns into one of Medusa's vector arrows and leads me out of Death City and through a forest. The arrow glows and next thing we know were in a dark hallway and the arrows gone and we continue down the hall. When we come out wer standing on a platform I look around and see it's Medusa's layer with her henchmen standing on different platforms while she stands in the center and comes down to. "Let's get started my little apprentice. "

**AN:Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Magic Training Begins**_

**(Maka's POV)**

"Let's get started my little apprentice." as Medusa walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. The sound of her saying the word apprentice made me want to vomit and regret my choice but this is the only chance I have to learn magic properly. I hear Nala hiss and look down to her seeing her claws out, fur standing up, and baring her fangs at the snake witch. Medusa look to Nala and gives a smile the scares Nala who hides behind me for protection. "Well what a cute little cat you have there. I can only guess that it wasn't your idea to bring it here now was it." she leans over to me and smiles that give me a gutt turning reaction. I give a death glare and answer her "No. She wouldn't leave my side so I brought her with me." She takes her hand off me turning around and taking a few steps back "Anyway let's start your first lesson. You will focus on something rather easy to do and you can only use magic if you do anything other than that the I won't hesitate to kill you understand." she both threatened and instructed me.

I took a deep breath and answered her with "I understand." I could feel her evil grin without even being able to see her face "What is it I will be focusing on?" She only turned her enough for me to see half her face. "Survival." she answered as she swung her right arm throwing the living snake tattoo strate at me no giving me much time to grab Nala and duck to the side evading the attack in time for me to the giant snake turn to follow me. I ran as fast as I could as the over grown snake tried to kill me. What the hell kind of lesson is this? All she doing is waiting for the snake to eat me alive. I turn to see her smiling like she always does like the bitch she is as I continue to run for my life. I see the tattoo on her left arm is gone and I feel a strong tug on my leg and I fall to the ground hard. I see that there is a snake tail coiled around my ankle and see two giant snakes towering above me they barring their fangs and charge to finish me off. I raised my hand out in front of me and scream preparing myself for the pain to come. When I open my eyes I ee a bright purple aura forcing the two snakes back I push my arm forward blasting the snakes away from me and Nala. As the monsters crash into the ground on top of each other I turn to Medusa and glare at her. "Very good you got it faster than I thought you would you are a good apprentice." I put Nala down and tell her to find a safe place to hide if possible.

"You bitch!" I hissed at her for what she did. "If I remember correctly I said if you use anything other than magic then I would kill you but you didn't do that so I was going to step in if you didn't put up that barrier." As much as I hate to say it she's right but that docent mean shit. "Now I want you to destroy them." and with those words the got up and charged at me again I dodged one and was almost eaten by the other. As I ran I tried to use my scythes but remembered that she'd kill me if I did. I was so pissed that this was happening I turned around and throw one hand out sending a purplish black wave of electrified magic out and obliterated one of the snakes leaving nothing but bone that faded into nothingness. My arm was shaking and I almost fell to the floor if I wasn't startled by the second snake that was still around. It came up behind me and swallowed me whole and seconds later in the black void I let out a loud scream and vaporized it from the inside out and fell to my hands and knees panting like crazy from how I had to use my magic in such a way with no real control over the limit of it yet. Nala came over to me and licked my hand with I petted her in return. "That was very good. You did a lot better than I thought. To be honest I was thinking that you might have died or you would have used your scythes to survive in the end." I look to her pissed off "Like I could! You would have killed me if I did!"

She walks over and sits on her heels of her feet and smiles at me "That is very true. Now lets continue. Let's see I'll teach you snake magic since it will be easier to teach you something that I already use unless you have a problem with that." she stared at me with a killer intent and I just nod my head showing that I will at least tolerate her choice of an animal magic. "Good now first I give you these." she raised her hand and created two snake and placed them on my body for easy use. "You will use those to fight. Come down here." She poke and all her henchmen came to her. "You will last as long as possible with your currently limited skills. Do try to survive it would be disappointing if you died on your training session." she as she turned and walked away and my eyes widen as I saw her servants attack me all at once.

About four hours passed and I was dead tired laying on the floor from the stuff she had me do. She standing over me just staring "Well you lasted much longer on the first day then I expected. My it's 4:56 AM. Time flies when you're having fun well at least I did now go on home we start again at 5:00 PM but before that" she bent over and let her snake bite my neck and I give a weak groan of pain from this."this will let speak to you anytime of day whenever I wish and when I tell you to come you better come no matter what or your lessons are over. Do you understand me." she said with a death glare and I simple nodded as best I could she then gave me a smile and she said walking away to leave my to drag my battered and limp body back home to rest. When I got back it was 6:01 AM. I entered the building and my room silently with Nala by my side I glanced at the mirror in my room to see a snake tattoo on the back of my neck then I collapsed on my bed falling asleep instantly. I couldn't even bring my self to go to DWMA not to long later on. Even though I was asleep I could feel Nala laying next to me keeping me company as I took a long rest. Training in magic is going to be very difficult especially with the Medusa as the teacher but I'll have to make do and try my hardest not to break while I learn.

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of this. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Witch's Soul**_

**(Maka's POV)**

The feel of my soft pillow against my face was so comforting. My body is still horribly battered from my training with Medusa so it was very heavy and hard to move. Yeah like I really wanted to all I want is to just lay here and continue sleeping. I could hear Nala's soft purrs while I slept it was very cute to hear them. My dream was very strange it had Medusa it and she was smiling at me. Not the evil always has her smile like she normally dose but an honest to goodness smile and soft caring eyes. It put a warm feeling in me and it made me feel really good inside. I started to hear a really annoying sound but I was too tired to care about the sound and continued to sleep. The I felt a soft push against my head and I only struggled to turn my head away so I could keep sleeping. Then out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain on my hand and with that I was shocked awake. Quickly shooting up from my bed and clutching my injured hand I look to see small teeth marks in it. I turned to Nala who was awake and before I could ask why she did that I noticed that the snow-white kitten was on top of my alarm clock pointing at the time and I understanded why she bit me that sound must have been my alarm clock going off at least it woke up Nala. Shit I'm late!

Even though my body was in protest I forced myself up and grabbed my stuff ran out my room. Soul was gone he must have thought that I was already at the academy by now. I rushed out the door locking it behind me and made my way to the DWMA as fast as possible with my currently weak self. I wasn't even half way there and I was already breathing heavily but I ignored it and continued on my way to school. when I finally got there I ran up the steps and made my way through the hallways while getting strange looks the whole time untill I finally got to my classroom. As I bent over trying to catch my breath I looked up and saw Professor Stein and the rest of th class staring at me. "Well this is a first Maka your never late to class and whose your little friend." he said causing me to look to where he pointed and saw that Nala was with me the whole time. She must have followed me instead of staying at home. "Well I don't really care if you have your pet with you as long as you pay attention and make sure that it docent do anything that would obviously get you in trouble. Ok." "Thank you Professor Stein. She wont misbehave I promise." as I bowed to him the went to my seat beside Soul with Nala following behind me.

As I took my seat with a chud and saw Nala jump up on the desk and sit down. "Hey Maka" I look over to see Soul with questionable look. "I thought you were here already you normally leave way before I do. By the way why'd you bring that stupid cat with you?" as he pointed to Nala who was licking her left paw, Nala noticed Soul's pointing and gave him a dirty and went back to what she was doing. Insulted by her look he turned away mumbling to himself clearly not liking Nala presence. Class had started up again and it was a full ten minuets into the lesson I was feeling sleepy but tried to keep myself awake. As I was about to fall asleep that's when I heard something I really didn't want to hear right now but it got my full attention. "Maka,Soul,Kid,Tsubaki,and Black*Star Loard Death wishes for you all in his presence and with that class is over for the rest of you."

It 's strange for Lord Death to for us so the matter must be serious but then again he is a little weird himself so it could be nothing. I look to Nala who was in my arms she staring at everything I could tell she was curios of Lord Death's room and that brought a smile to my face. "Listen Lord Death wants to inform you all of something very important." the Professor said looking a little more focused than he normally did. "Hellow~ hellow~ everybody. We have detected a witch's soul with in the DWMA." A jolt went through up my spine and I tensed up at the mention of that. "This witch docent seem to have her soul protect on and with that we know she is in the academy however she seems to be doing something to keep us from finding her exact location." Lord Death's voice went back to its normal deep frightening one. He is clearly not happy about this considering how Medusa managed to infaltrate the academy before and clearly docent want something to happen when it's to late like when Medusa released the Kishin. Soul and the others were surprised about this but I know that they detected my soul and man I hope being this close to Lord Death that he wont realize that the witch's soul is mine. "Father how can that be possible I know for a fact that after what happened with Medusa that you many top class meisters and death scythes on extra specle look out and every teacher keep an eye out for anything strange." Kid pointed out and I remember when his father made that order I personally thought it was over kill but it also made sence. "Yes but the witch still managed to this close and I'd hate for her to get any closer where ever she is." Death said still with his original voice sending chills up my spine. "If we some how encounter the witch what do you want us to do inform a teacher or come straight to you about it." Soul said gaining my attention and then I look back to Lord Death. "I'd like for to deal with the matter as soon as possible so destroy the witch before she pulls something." It felt like was going to collapse at hearing the order he gave. I could see Soul and the others serious about this and Black*Star had crossed his arms already saying that he was going the first one to find and destroy the witch then laughing like the complete and crazy moron he is before we left the death room.

They ended school for the day and everyone went home. As we were heading home I couldn't get Lord Death's order out of my head. I knew that if they found out the witch was me that they wouldn't kill me liked they planed but the mear thought of going through the thing about how I was a witch and why didn't I tell anyone was already too much for me to handle and it hasn't even happened yet.** 'Maka.'** Medusa's voice rang through my head. **'It's time another training lesson and do be prepared I'll be seeing how long your physical strength will last again.' **What again? That's all we've been doing so far but can't complain she's teaching me so I have to deal with it. 'Fine I'll be ready...Um theres something that I need to ask you when that's over.' **'Really alright then well talk after your lesson tonight.' **The snake the back of my neck was disabled for the time being when she was through with it. "Maka you alright." I replied like I had just came out of what must have seemed like a dazed look to Soul. "Huh? What?" He raised a brow at my confused look I gave him. "I was asking you if you were alright you seemed out of it in Lord Death's room." So he caught on to that more than likely so did the others. I must have been obvious about it. "Yeah I'm fine." "Maka what aren't you telling me? I put it off because I thought you had a lot on your mind like you said before there's no way you'd let it affect your attendance to be out of if in Lord Death's presence. So what is it?" I should have known he'd be the first one to notice and ask me that after he's my partner. "Soul I said I'm fine. I was shocked that a witch got inside the academy and it was a simple mistake being late to class. You worry too much." I lied to his face as I went we inside our place to rest before I headed off to Medusa that night.

Inside Medusa's layer I was currently facing off with Mizuna at the moment. Like last time I'm only allowed to use magic and if I didn't then Medusa would screw me over. Mizunna's magic was strange to me. She had broken herself up into five small and more annoying versions of herself. I focused a purple orb in my hands and fired them at two of her only for them to get cut to ribbons by those damn glowing whiskers on their face's. Two Mizuna's flow down towards me and I evaded both by jumping into the air only getting a slight cut on my right arm by a whisker. I fired two more orbs at them before landing on the ground. As I touched the ground three what looked long and slightly thick needles went through my stomach and were covered in my blood sending a sharp pain through me. I looked back and saw what seemed to be a child version of Mizuna that stabbed me with three of her extended finger nails. She retracted her nails and jumped back where three Mizuna's landed next to the child Mizuna. The child turned in to a cylinder like when she first broke apart but this time they all came together and formed the full-grown Mizuna first meet. "That's enough for now." Medusa spoke out causing Mizuna to nod her head and walk off somewhere. Like always I was exhausted and could barely move after another four-hour straight tiring session.

Medusa walked over to me as I caught my breath. "Okay what did you want to ask me? I can only assume that it's not completely about training correct?" I was a little surprised that she bothered to remember that I needed to ask her something but for her only natural she wouldn't let even the smallest detail slip by. "Yeah it sorta dose. How do you put up a soul protect." She raised a brow at my question. "You want to know how to set a soul protect. Surly your soul hasn't been detected by the DWMA already has it?" "Well yeah it has but they don't who the witch is exactly yet and I'd for them not to know." She looked at me for a while but she ultimately agreed with me. "Yes that would be unfortunate now but I didn't think that would happen until your magic was stronger. Alright I'll tell you. It's rather simple really. Just focus a protective shell around your soul. Once you know how to do that it's practically like breathing. You can have it up very little knowing about it but your magic will be restrained once it's up until you undo it." I nodded and as she explained I focused as much magic to my very center of mt being. I could feel it. A protective shell around my very soul. "Thank you." as I looked off hating saying those words to her. She only chuckled with a grin. "Why you're welcome" she turned around and started to walk off "my little apprentice. "

**AN: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER OR PROFIT FROM THIS**

_**Breaking News**_

**(Maka's POV)**

It's been a month since I started training with Medusa and it's been some what rewarding. I wake to the sound of Nala's soft purrs that always put a smile on my face. As I got up I recalled the dream I had last night. Like always it was strange. It had Medusa in it with a warm honest smile as I talk to her. I told her about how freaked I was with Lord Death's orders on the witch in the academy and how I wondered what would happen if anyone found out it was me. She put her hand on my head and leaned me onto her lap softly combing her fingers through my hair telling me that it was all going to be alright. She said that when I dream again that she would do something special for me. For some reason I was at peace with her and felt safe from what just became a possible death trap of a school that I go to. When I went to close my eyes in the dream she said something that is still stuck in my head and really confused me. "I will always be there for you. Just close your eyes and feel it in your heart. I will protect you." That's when Nala's purrs woke me up. I don't know why I did this but I had to know if it was just me dreaming or was Medusa really nicer then what I thought she was.

I placed my hand on my neck and sent my magic to activate the snake there like I was told by Medusa in case I needed to speak to her. The mark began to glow a very faint shade of purple and I knew it was on. _'Medusa?' _I spoke to her thought the snake waiting fo her to answer. **'Yes Maka what is it?'** her voice rang through my head loud and clear. _'Can you tell me something? What is the full capabilities of this snake?'_ I could hear her mentally sigh at my question like she knew I was going to ask it. **'It will only let use speak to each other in this fashion nothing more.'** When she said that for some strange reason I knew she telling me the truth I don't know how but I just knew. With that thought in mind I decided it was time to get ready to get up it was a saturday so there was school and we needed more food. _'Okay that's all I wanted to know.' _**'Alright then be I'll be teaching you how to summon your soul creature to help you with controlling your magic more. So far all you've been doing is firing off uncontrolled bolts of magic. So be prepared.'** Summoning? Is that why almost all witch's have some sort of animal they base their spells off of. Like Medusa's vector snakes. _'Okay. I'll be ready.' _and with that I send another stream of magic to the snake on my neck to deactivate it. Of course why would that snake woman actually smile like she did in my dreams it was stupid of me to think she would. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had and hear a soft meow and look to my side to see Nala gently rubbing her head against my arm. I place my hand on her head and gently start so pet and stroke her fur earning soft and loving purrs from her that brings another smile to my face.

After I got dressed I open the door to my room and walk out with Nala at my side of course. I hear a door open and turn to Soul exiting his room yawning as he was still tired. Nala just hisses at him causing him just to glare at her as she leaps into my arms. Honestly I don't know why she hates Soul so much. After I we eat breakfast I leave the house to buy more groceries. As I was making my way into the store I saw a sign that said that no pets were allowed inside and I looked to Nala who clearly understood what the sign ment. I knelt down and softly petted her head and told her to wait for me here. After a few minutes I walk out and smile at Nala who waited calmly for me to come out. I pet her head to reward her for waiting and we made our way back home. Once back at home I put everything away and go sit on the couch as Nala lays down beside me. I hear the front door open and see Soul walking in he must have left while I was out. "Maka Lord Death wants to speak with us and the others." That was a bit of a surprise for me but I had to ask "Why?" "Dont know." he said scratching the back of his head "But let's get going." I got up from the couch with Nala at my side. "Are you really going to bring that evil little fur ball with you?" "Hey I can do whatever I want and besides it's your fault for always getting her made at you." "Whatever." he said as we left out of the house.

As we were walking up to the academy something I really didn't expect happened.**'Maka.'** Medusa's voice range through my head from the snake on my neck. Why is she calling me now. _'Nows really not a good time to talk. Me and the others are going to talk to Lord Death.'_ Since I started training and spending time with her ahen ever I wasn't training it's like could just tell when she has some other motive and I can tell when she's trying to pull her usual none since all I have to do is call her name and she knows that I've found her out and stops. It's kinda nice belive it or not.**'Really? That might be interesting but I want you to come by a dinner near the academy so we can talk in person.'** _'WHAT?! YOUR HERE?! ARE YOU STUPID OR INSANE?! LORD DEATH WILL FIND AND KILL AND I'LL BE OUT OF A MAGIC TEACHER!'_ Okay that is just stupid to be inside of death city right now. **'Are you worried about me? Even if you put it in the way you did I can hear some real concern for me. Anyway come or I'll come to you.'** And with that it was over. The snake was locked down so I couldn't speak to her on my end. Figures she could do that. Damn that witch she's not giving me any other choice I have to go. "Soul." my voice was so weak when that came out. "Yeah? what is it?" he said looking down at me from the top of the stairs. "I...I have to go tell Lord Death that I couldn't be there." after I said that I turned and ran off in the other direction before he could do anything.

**(Soul's POV)**

Why did Maka have to run off like that it's not like her. Well I hope whatever she had to do was important enough for her to skip out on Lord Death's calling for us. As I make my way inside the death room I see Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz and Patty standing in a straight line with Lord Death,Spirit and Professor Stein in front of them just waiting for me and Maka to come and join them so they could start. When they heard my foot steps they turned around to see that I was alone. I already know what their going to say. "Where's Maka?" Kid asked with narrowed eyes. Called it. "She had something important to do that seemed like it couldn't wait so she went to take care of it." Kid could see that I was unconvinced with my own answear but shrugged it off. I step into the line of weapons and meisters and waited for Lord Death to speak. "Hello~ helloe~ everybody glade to you could make this a is very important matter that we need to discuss at once. Soul I trust that you will tell Maka when you see her again." I nodded at his words. "Good." he held his gigantic freak fingers in a peace sign then they vanished like they were never there. The eyes on his mask went into an angry formation that freaked us all out. "Now listen." His voice was deep and terrifying and we could all tell that this was his real voice that sent a shiver down our spines. "Someone has stolen the magic tool Brew."

**That was the fifth chapter leave some reviews and tell what you think.**


End file.
